Historical US Documents
by Emperor Mikhael
Summary: This is for myself so I have easy access, please do not review or view this. I want no part of the internal banning system.
1. Bill of rights

Chapter: 1

When in the Course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the

political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the

earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle

them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes

which impel them to the separation.

We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by

their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit

of Happiness.— That to secure these rights, Governments are instituted among Men, deriving

their just powers from the consent of the governed,— That whenever any Form of Government

becomes destructive of these ends, it is the Right of the People to alter or to abolish it, and to

institute new Government, laying its foundation on such principles and organizing its powers in

such form, as to them shall seem most likely to effect their Safety and Happiness. Prudence,

indeed, will dictate that Governments long established should not be changed for light and

transient causes; and accordingly all experience hath shewn, that mankind are more disposed to

suffer, while evils are sufferable, than to right themselves by abolishing the forms to which they

are accustomed. But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same

Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty,

to throw off such Government, and to provide new Guards for their future security.— Such has

been the patient sufferance of these Colonies; and such is now the necessity which constrains

them to alter their former Systems of Government. The history of the present King of Great

Britain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the

establishment of an absolute Tyranny over these States. To prove this, let Facts be submitted to a

candid world.

He has refused his Assent to Laws, the most wholesome and necessary for the

public good.

He has forbidden his Governors to pass Laws of immediate and pressing

importance, unless suspended in their operation till his Assent should be obtained;

and when so suspended, he has utterly neglected to attend to them.

He has refused to pass other Laws for the accommodation of large districts of

people, unless those people would relinquish the right of Representation in the

Legislature, a right inestimable to them and formidable to tyrants only.

He has called together legislative bodies at places unusual, uncomfortable, and distant

from the depository of their public Records, for the sole purpose of fatiguing them into

compliance with his measures.

He has dissolved Representative Houses repeatedly, for opposing with manly

firmness his invasions on the rights of the people.

He has refused for a long time, after such dissolutions, to cause others to be

elected; whereby the Legislative powers, incapable of Annihilation, have returned

to the People at large for their exercise; the State remaining in the mean time

exposed to all the dangers of invasion from without, and convulsions within.

He has endeavoured to prevent the population of these States; for that purpose

obstructing the Laws for Naturalization of Foreigners; refusing to pass others to

encourage their migrations hither, and raising the conditions of new

Appropriations of Lands.

He has obstructed the Administration of Justice, by refusing his Assent to Laws

for establishing Judiciary powers.

He has made Judges dependent on his Will alone, for the tenure of their offices,

and the amount and payment of their salaries.

He has erected a multitude of New Offices, and sent hither swarms of Officers to

harrass our people, and eat out their substance.

He has kept among us, in times of peace, Standing Armies without the Consent of

our legislatures.

He has affected to render the Military independent of and superior to the Civil power.

He has combined with others to subject us to a jurisdiction foreign to our

constitution, and unacknowledged by our laws; giving his Assent to their Acts of

pretended Legislation:

For Quartering large bodies of armed troops among us:

For protecting them, by a mock Trial, from punishment for any Murders which

they should commit on the Inhabitants of these States:

For cutting off our Trade with all parts of the world:

For imposing Taxes on us without our Consent: For depriving us in many cases,

of the benefits of Trial by Jury:

For transporting us beyond Seas to be tried for pretended offences

For abolishing the free System of English Laws in a neighbouring Province,

establishing therein an Arbitrary government, and enlarging its Boundaries so as

to render it at once an example and fit instrument for introducing the same

absolute rule into these Colonies:

For taking away our Charters, abolishing our most valuable Laws, and altering

fundamentally the Forms of our Governments:

For suspending our own Legislatures, and declaring themselves invested with

power to legislate for us in all cases whatsoever.

He has abdicated Government here, by declaring us out of his Protection and

waging War against us.

He has plundered our seas, ravaged our Coasts, burnt our towns, and destroyed the

lives of our people.

He is at this time transporting large Armies of foreign Mercenaries to compleat

the works of death, desolation and tyranny, already begun with circumstances of

Cruelty & perfidy scarcely paralleled in the most barbarous ages, and totally

unworthy of the Head of a civilized nation.

He has constrained our fellow Citizens taken Captive on the high Seas to bear

Arms against their Country, to become the executioners of their friends and

Brethren, or to fall themselves by their Hands.

He has excited domestic insurrections amongst us, and has endeavoured to bring

on the inhabitants of our frontiers, the merciless Indian Savages, whose known

rule of warfare, is an undistinguished destruction of all ages, sexes and conditions.

In every stage of these Oppressions We have Petitioned for Redress in the most humble terms:

Our repeated Petitions have been answered only by repeated injury. A Prince whose character is

thus marked by every act which may define a Tyrant, is unfit to be the ruler of a free people.

Nor have We been wanting in attentions to our Brittish brethren. We have warned them from

time to time of attempts by their legislature to extend an unwarrantable jurisdiction over us. We

have reminded them of the circumstances of our emigration and settlement here. We have

appealed to their native justice and magnanimity, and we have conjured them by the ties of our

common kindred to disavow these usurpations, which, would inevitably interrupt our

connections and correspondence. They too have been deaf to the voice of justice and of

consanguinity. We must, therefore, acquiesce in the necessity, which denounces our Separation,

and hold them, as we hold the rest of mankind, Enemies in War, in Peace Friends.

We, therefore, the Representatives of the united States of America, in General Congress,

Assembled, appealing to the Supreme Judge of the world for the rectitude of our intentions, do,

in the Name, and by Authority of the good People of these Colonies, solemnly publish and

declare, That these United Colonies are, and of Right ought to be Free and Independent States;

that they are Absolved from all Allegiance to the British Crown, and that all political connection

between them and the State of Great Britain, is and ought to be totally dissolved; and that as Free

and Independent States, they have full Power to levy War, conclude Peace, contract Alliances,

establish Commerce, and to do all other Acts and Things which Independent States may of right

do. And for the support of this Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of divine

Providence, we mutually pledge to each other our Lives, our Fortunes and our sacred Honor.


	2. Constitution

We the People of the United States, in Order to form a

more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic

Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote

the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to

ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this

Constitution for the United States of America.

Article. I.

SECTION. 1.

All legislative Powers herein granted shall be vested in a

Congress of the United States, which shall consist of a Senate

and House of Representatives.

SECTION. 2.

The House of Representatives shall be composed of Members

chosen every second Year by the People of the several

States, and the Electors in each State shall have the Qualifi -

cations requisite for Electors of the most numerous Branch

of the State Legislature.

No Person shall be a Representative who shall not have

attained to the Age of twenty fi ve Years, and been seven

Years a Citizen of the United States, and who shall not,

when elected, be an Inhabitant of that State in which he

shall be chosen.

[Representatives and direct Taxes shall be apportioned

among the several States which may be included within

this Union, according to their respective Numbers, which

shall be determined by adding to the whole Number of

free Persons, including those bound to Service for a Term

of Years, and excluding Indians not taxed, three fi fths of

all other Persons.]* The actual Enumeration shall be made

within three Years after the fi rst Meeting of the Congress

of the United States, and within every subsequent Term of

ten Years, in such Manner as they shall by Law direct. The

Number of Representatives shall not exceed one for every

thirty Thousand, but each State shall have at Least one

Representative; and until such enumeration shall be made,

the State of New Hampshire shall be entitled to chuse

three, Massachusetts eight, Rhode-Island and Providence

Plantations one, Connecticut fi ve, New-York six, New

Jersey four, Pennsylvania eight, Delaware one, Maryland

six, Virginia ten, North Carolina fi ve, South Carolina fi ve,

and Georgia three.

When vacancies happen in the Representation from any

State, the Executive Authority thereof shall issue Writs of

Election to fi ll such Vacancies.

The House of Representatives shall chuse their

Speaker and other Offi cers; and shall have the sole

Power of Impeachment.

SECTION. 3.

The Senate of the United States shall be composed of two

Senators from each State, [chosen by the Legislature thereof,]*

for six Years; and each Senator shall have one Vote.

Immediately after they shall be assembled in Consequence

of the fi rst Election, they shall be divided as equally as may

be into three Classes. The Seats of the Senators of the fi rst

Class shall be vacated at the Expiration of the second Year,

of the second Class at the Expiration of the fourth Year, and

of the third Class at the Expiration of the sixth Year, so that

one third may be chosen every second Year; [and if Vacancies

happen by Resignation, or otherwise, during the Recess

of the Legislature of any State, the Executive thereof may

make temporary Appointments until the next Meeting of

the Legislature, which shall then fi ll such Vacancies.]*

1

S

No Person shall be a Senator who shall not have attained

to the Age of thirty Years, and been nine Years a Citizen of

the United States, and who shall not, when elected, be an

Inhabitant of that State for which he shall be chosen.

The Vice President of the United States shall be

President of the Senate, but shall have no Vote, unless

they be equally divided.

The Senate shall chuse their other Offi cers, and also a

President pro tempore, in the Absence of the Vice

President, or when he shall exercise the Offi ce of

President of the United States.

The Senate shall have the sole Power to try all Impeachments.

When sitting for that Purpose, they shall be on

Oath or Affi rmation. When the President of the United

States is tried, the Chief Justice shall preside: And no

Person shall be convicted without the Concurrence of two

thirds of the Members present.

Judgment in Cases of Impeachment shall not extend

further than to removal from Offi ce, and disqualifi cation to

hold and enjoy any Offi ce of honor, Trust or Profi t under

the United States: but the Party convicted shall nevertheless

be liable and subject to Indictment, Trial, Judgment and

Punishment, according to Law.

SECTION. 4.

The Times, Places and Manner of holding Elections for

Senators and Representatives, shall be prescribed in each

State by the Legislature thereof; but the Congress may at

any time by Law make or alter such Regulations, except as

to the Places of chusing Senators.

The Congress shall assemble at least once in every Year, and

such Meeting shall be [on the fi rst Monday in December,]*

unless they shall by Law appoint a different Day.

SECTION. 5.

Each House shall be the Judge of the Elections, Returns

and Qualifi cations of its own Members, and a Majority

of each shall constitute a Quorum to do Business; but a

smaller Number may adjourn from day to day, and may be

authorized to compel the Attendance of absent Members,

in such Manner, and under such Penalties as each House

may provide.

Each House may determine the Rules of its Proceedings,

punish its Members for disorderly Behaviour, and, with the

Concurrence of two thirds, expel a Member.

Each House shall keep a Journal of its Proceedings, and

from time to time publish the same, excepting such Parts

as may in their Judgment require Secrecy; and the Yeas

and Nays of the Members of either House on any question

shall, at the Desire of one fi fth of those Present, be entered

on the Journal.

Neither House, during the Session of Congress, shall, without

the Consent of the other, adjourn for more than three

days, nor to any other Place than that in which the two

Houses shall be sitting.

SECTION. 6.

The Senators and Representatives shall receive a Compensation

for their Services, to be ascertained by Law, and paid

out of the Treasury of the United States. They shall in all

Cases, except Treason, Felony and Breach of the Peace, be

privileged from Arrest during their Attendance at the Session

of their respective Houses, and in going to and returning

from the same; and for any Speech or Debate in either

House, they shall not be questioned in any other Place.

No Senator or Representative shall, during the Time for

which he was elected, be appointed to any civil Offi ce

under the Authority of the United States, which shall have

been created, or the Emoluments whereof shall have been

encreased during such time; and no Person holding any

Offi ce under the United States, shall be a Member of either

House during his Continuance in Offi ce.

2

S

SECTION. 7.

All Bills for raising Revenue shall originate in the House of

Representatives; but the Senate may propose or concur with

Amendments as on other Bills.

Every Bill which shall have passed the House of Representatives

and the Senate, shall, before it become a Law, be

presented to the President of the United States; If he approve

he shall sign it, but if not he shall return it, with his

Objections to that House in which it shall have originated,

who shall enter the Objections at large on their Journal,

and proceed to reconsider it. If after such Reconsideration

two thirds of that House shall agree to pass the Bill, it shall

be sent, together with the Objections, to the other House,

by which it shall likewise be reconsidered, and if approved

by two thirds of that House, it shall become a Law. But in

all such Cases the Votes of both Houses shall be determined

by Yeas and Nays, and the Names of the Persons voting for

and against the Bill shall be entered on the Journal of each

House respectively, If any Bill shall not be returned by the

President within ten Days (Sundays excepted) after it shall

have been presented to him, the Same shall be a Law, in

like Manner as if he had signed it, unless the Congress by

their Adjournament prevent its Return, in which Case it

shall not be a Law.

Every Order, Resolution, or Vote to which the Concurrence

of the Senate and House of Representatives may be

necessary (except on a question of Adjournment) shall be

presented to the President of the United States; and before

the Same shall take Effect, shall be approved by him, or being

disapproved by him, shall be repassed by two thirds of

the Senate and House of Representatives, according to the

Rules and Limitations prescribed in the Case of a Bill.

SECTION. 8.

The Congress shall have Power To lay and collect Taxes,

Duties, Imposts and Excises, to pay the Debts and provide

for the common Defence and general Welfare of the United

States; but all Duties, Imposts and Excises shall be uniform

throughout the United States;

To borrow Money on the credit of the United States;

To regulate Commerce with foreign Nations, and among

the several States, and with the Indian Tribes;

To establish an uniform Rule of Naturalization, and uniform

Laws on the subject of Bankruptcies throughout the

United States;

To coin Money, regulate the Value thereof, and of foreign

Coin, and fi x the Standard of Weights and Measures;

To provide for the Punishment of counterfeiting the Securities

and current Coin of the United States;

To establish Post Offi ces and post Roads;

To promote the Progress of Science and useful Arts, by

securing for limited Times to Authors and Inventors the

exclusive Right to their respective Writings and Discoveries;

To constitute Tribunals inferior to the supreme Court;

To defi ne and punish Piracies and Felonies committed on

the high Seas, and Offenses against the Law of Nations;

To declare War, grant Letters of Marque and Reprisal, and

make Rules concerning Captures on Land and Water;

To raise and support Armies, but no Appropriation of

Money to that Use shall be for a longer Term than two

Years;

To provide and maintain a Navy;

To make Rules for the Government and Regulation of the

land and naval Forces;

To provide for calling forth the Militia to execute the Laws

of the Union, suppress Insurrections and repel Invasions;

To provide for organizing, arming, and disciplining, the

Militia, and for governing such Part of them as may be

employed in the Service of the United States, reserving to

the States respectively, the Appointment of the Offi cers,

and the Authority of training the Militia according to the

discipline prescribed by Congress;

3

S

To exercise exclusive Legislation in all Cases whatsoever,

over such District (not exceeding ten Miles square) as

may, by Cession of particular States, and the Acceptance

of Congress, become the Seat of the Government of the

United States, and to exercise like Authority over all Places

purchased by the Consent of the Legislature of the State in

which the Same shall be, for the Erection of Forts, Magazines,

Arsenals, dock-Yards and other needful Buildings;

-And

To make all Laws which shall be necessary and proper for

carrying into Execution the foregoing Powers, and all other

Powers vested by this Constitution in the Government of

the United States, or in any Department or Offi cer thereof.

SECTION. 9.

The Migration or Importation of such Persons as any of the

States now existing shall think proper to admit, shall not be

prohibited by the Congress prior to the Year one thousand

eight hundred and eight, but a Tax or duty may be imposed

on such Importation, not exceeding ten dollars for each

Person.

The Privilege of the Writ of Habeas Corpus shall not be

suspended, unless when in Cases of Rebellion or Invasion

the public Safety may require it.

No Bill of Attainder or ex post facto Law shall be passed.

[No Capitation, or other direct, Tax shall be laid, unless in

Proportion to the Census or Enumeration herein before

directed to be taken.]*

No Tax or Duty shall be laid on Articles exported from any

State.

No Preference shall be given by any Regulation of Commerce

or Revenue to the Ports of one State over those of

another: nor shall Vessels bound to, or from, one State, be

obliged to enter, clear, or pay Duties in another.

No Money shall be drawn from the Treasury, but in Consequence

of Appropriations made by Law; and a regular

Statement and Account of the Receipts and Expenditures of

all public Money shall be published from time to time.

No Title of Nobility shall be granted by the United States:

And no Person holding any Offi ce of Profi t or Trust under

them, shall, without the Consent of the Congress, accept

of any present, Emolument, Offi ce, or Title, of any kind

whatever, from any King, Prince, or foreign State.

SECTION. 10.

No State shall enter into any Treaty, Alliance, or Confederation;

grant Letters of Marque and Reprisal; coin Money;

emit Bills of Credit; make any Thing but gold and silver

Coin a Tender in Payment of Debts; pass any Bill of Attainder,

ex post facto Law, or Law impairing the Obligation

of Contracts, or grant any Title of Nobility.

No State shall, without the Consent of the Congress, lay

any Imposts or Duties on Imports or Exports, except what

may be absolutely necessary for executing it's inspection

Laws: and the net Produce of all Duties and Imposts, laid

by any State on Imports or Exports, shall be for the Use of

the Treasury of the United States; and all such Laws shall be

subject to the Revision and Controul of the Congress.

No State shall, without the Consent of Congress, lay any

Duty of Tonnage, keep Troops, or Ships of War in time of

Peace, enter into any Agreement or Compact with another

State, or with a foreign Power, or engage in War, unless

actually invaded, or in such imminent Danger as will not

admit of delay.

4

S

Article. II.

SECTION. 1.

The executive Power shall be vested in a President of the

United States of America. He shall hold his Offi ce during

the Term of four Years, and, together with the Vice President,

chosen for the same Term, be elected, as follows:

Each State shall appoint, in such Manner as the Legislature

thereof may direct, a Number of Electors, equal to the

whole Number of Senators and Representatives to which

the State may be entitled in the Congress: but no Senator or

Representative, or Person holding an Offi ce of Trust or Profit

under the United States, shall be appointed an Elector.

[The Electors shall meet in their respective States, and vote

by Ballot for two Persons, of whom one at least shall not

be an Inhabitant of the same State with themselves. And

they shall make a List of all the Persons voted for, and of

the Number of Votes for each; which List they shall sign

and certify, and transmit sealed to the Seat of the Government

of the United States, directed to the President of the

Senate. The President of the Senate shall, in the Presence

of the Senate and House of Representatives, open all the

Certifi cates, and the Votes shall then be counted. The

Person having the greatest Number of Votes shall be the

President, if such Number be a Majority of the whole

Number of Electors appointed; and if there be more than

one who have such Majority, and have an equal Number of

Votes, then the House of Representatives shall immediately

chuse by Ballot one of them for President; and if no Person

have a Majority, then from the fi ve highest on the List

the said House shall in like Manner chuse the President.

But in chusing the President, the Votes shall be taken by

States, the Representation from each State having one Vote;

A quorum for this Purpose shall consist of a Member or

Members from two thirds of the States, and a Majority of

all the States shall be necessary to a Choice. In every Case,

after the Choice of the President, the Person having the

greatest Number of Votes of the Electors shall be the Vice

President. But if there should remain two or more who

have equal Votes, the Senate shall chuse from them by Ballot

the Vice President.]*

The Congress may determine the Time of chusing the

Electors, and the Day on which they shall give their Votes;

which Day shall be the same throughout the United States.

No Person except a natural born Citizen, or a Citizen

of the United States, at the time of the Adoption of this

Constitution, shall be eligible to the Offi ce of President;

neither shall any person be eligible to that Offi ce who shall

not have attained to the Age of thirty fi ve Years, and been

fourteen Years a Resident within the United States.

[In Case of the Removal of the President from Offi ce, or of

his Death, Resignation, or Inability to discharge the Powers

and Duties of the said Offi ce, the Same shall devolve on the

Vice President, and the Congress may by Law provide for

the Case of Removal, Death, Resignation or Inability, both

of the President and Vice President, declaring what Offi cer

shall then act as President, and such Offi cer shall act accordingly,

until the Disability be removed, or a President

shall be elected.]*

The President shall, at stated Times, receive for his Services,

a Compensation, which shall neither be increased nor

diminished during the Period for which he shall have been

elected, and he shall not receive within that Period any

other Emolument from the United States, or any of them.

Before he enter on the Execution of his Offi ce, he shall

take the following Oath or Affi rmation:- "I do solemnly

swear (or affi rm) that I will faithfully execute the Offi ce of

President of the United States, and will to the best of my

Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of

the United States."

5

S

SECTION. 2.

The President shall be Commander in Chief of the Army

and Navy of the United States, and of the Militia of the

several States, when called into the actual Service of the

United States; he may require the Opinion, in writing, of

the principal Offi cer in each of the executive Departments,

upon any Subject relating to the Duties of their respective

Offi ces, and he shall have Power to grant Reprieves and

Pardons for Offenses against the United States, except in

Cases of Impeachment.

He shall have Power, by and with the Advice and Consent

of the Senate, to make Treaties, provided two thirds of the

Senators present concur; and he shall nominate, and by and

with the Advice and Consent of the Senate, shall appoint

Ambassadors, other public Ministers and Consuls, Judges

of the supreme Court, and all other Offi cers of the United

States, whose Appointments are not herein otherwise

provided for, and which shall be established by Law: but

the Congress may by Law vest the Appointment of such inferior

Offi cers, as they think proper, in the President alone,

in the Courts of Law, or in the Heads of Departments.

The President shall have Power to fi ll up all Vacancies

that may happen during the Recess of the Senate, by

granting Commissions which shall expire at the End of

their next Session.

SECTION. 3.

He shall from time to time give to the Congress Information

of the State of the Union, and recommend to their

Consideration such Measures as he shall judge necessary

and expedient; he may, on extraordinary Occasions,

convene both Houses, or either of them, and in Case of

Disagreement between them, with Respect to the Time of

Adjournment, he may adjourn them to such Time as he

shall think proper; he shall receive Ambassadors and other

public Ministers; he shall take Care that the Laws be faithfully

executed, and shall Commission all the Offi cers of the

United States.

SECTION. 4.

The President, Vice President and all civil Offi cers of the

United States, shall be removed from Offi ce on Impeachment

for, and Conviction of, Treason, Bribery, or other

high Crimes and Misdemeanors.

6

S

Article. III.

SECTION. 1.

The judicial Power of the United States, shall be vested

in one supreme Court, and in such inferior Courts as the

Congress may from time to time ordain and establish. The

Judges, both of the supreme and inferior Courts, shall hold

their Offi ces during good Behaviour, and shall at stated

Times, receive for their Services, a Compensation, which

shall not be diminished during their Continuance in Offi ce.

SECTION. 2.

The judicial Power shall extend to all Cases, in Law and

Equity, arising under this Constitution, the Laws of the

United States, and Treaties made, or which shall be made,

under their Authority; - to all Cases affecting Ambassadors,

other public Ministers and Consuls; - to all Cases of

admiralty and maritime Jurisdiction; - to Controversies to

which the United States shall be a Party; - to Controversies

between two or more States; - [between a State and Citizens

of another State;-]* between Citizens of different States,

\- between Citizens of the same State claiming Lands under

Grants of different States, [and between a State, or the Citizens

thereof;- and foreign States, Citizens or Subjects.]*

In all Cases affecting Ambassadors, other public Ministers

and Consuls, and those in which a State shall be Party, the

supreme Court shall have original Jurisdiction. In all the

other Cases before mentioned, the supreme Court shall

have appellate Jurisdiction, both as to Law and Fact, with

such Exceptions, and under such Regulations as the Congress

shall make.

The Trial of all Crimes, except in Cases of Impeachment;

shall be by Jury; and such Trial shall be held in the State

where the said Crimes shall have been committed; but when

not committed within any State, the Trial shall be at such

Place or Places as the Congress may by Law have directed.

SECTION. 3.

Treason against the United States, shall consist only in levying

War against them, or in adhering to their Enemies, giving

them Aid and Comfort. No Person shall be convicted

of Treason unless on the Testimony of two Witnesses to the

same overt Act, or on Confession in open Court.

The Congress shall have Power to declare the Punishment

of Treason, but no Attainder of Treason shall work Corruption

of Blood, or Forfeiture except during the Life of the

Person attainted.

7

S

Article. IV.

SECTION. 1.

Full Faith and Credit shall be given in each State to the

public Acts, Records, and judicial Proceedings of every other

State. And the Congress may by general Laws prescribe

the Manner in which such Acts, Records and Proceedings

shall be proved, and the Effect thereof.

SECTION. 2.

The Citizens of each State shall be entitled to all Privileges

and Immunities of Citizens in the several States.

A Person charged in any State with Treason, Felony, or

other Crime, who shall fl ee from Justice, and be found in

another State, shall on Demand of the executive Authority

of the State from which he fl ed, be delivered up, to be

removed to the State having Jurisdiction of the Crime.

[No Person held to Service or Labour in one State, under

the Laws thereof, escaping into another, shall, in Consequence

of any Law or Regulation therein, be discharged

from such Service or Labour, but shall be delivered up on

Claim of the Party to whom such Service or Labour may be

due.]*

SECTION. 3.

New States may be admitted by the Congress into this

Union; but no new State shall be formed or erected within

the Jurisdiction of any other State; nor any State be formed

by the Junction of two or more States, or Parts of States,

without the Consent of the Legislatures of the States concerned

as well as of the Congress.

The Congress shall have Power to dispose of and make all

needful Rules and Regulations respecting the Territory or

other Property belonging to the United States; and nothing

in this Constitution shall be so construed as to Prejudice

any Claims of the United States, or of any particular State.

SECTION. 4.

The United States shall guarantee to every State in this

Union a Republican Form of Government, and shall

protect each of them against Invasion; and on Application

of the Legislature, or of the Executive (when the Legislature

cannot be convened) against domestic Violence.

Article. V.

The Congress, whenever two thirds of both Houses shall

deem it necessary, shall propose Amendments to this Constitution,

or, on the Application of the Legislatures of two

thirds of the several States, shall call a Convention for proposing

Amendments, which in either Case, shall be valid to

all Intents and Purposes, as Part of this Constitution, when

ratifi ed by the Legislatures of three-fourths of the several

States, or by Conventions in three fourths thereof, as the

one or the other Mode of Ratifi cation may be proposed by

the Congress; Provided that no Amendment which may be

made prior to the Year One thousand eight hundred and

eight shall in any Manner affect the fi rst and fourth Clauses

in the Ninth Section of the fi rst Article; and that no State,

without its Consent, shall be deprived of its equal Suffrage

in the Senate.

8

S

Article. VI.

All Debts contracted and Engagements entered into, before

the Adoption of this Constitution, shall be as valid against

the United States under this Constitution, as under the

Confederation.

This Constitution, and the Laws of the United States

which shall be made in Pursuance thereof; and all Treaties

made, or which shall be made, under the Authority of the

United States, shall be the supreme Law of the Land; and

the Judges in every State shall be bound thereby, any Thing

in the Constitution or Laws of any State to the Contrary

notwithstanding.

The Senators and Representatives before mentioned, and

the Members of the several State Legislatures, and all executive

and judicial Offi cers, both of the United States and of

the several States, shall be bound by Oath or Affi rmation,

to support this Constitution; but no religious Test shall ever

be required as a Qualifi cation to any Offi ce or public Trust

under the United States.

Article. VII.

The Ratifi cation of the Conventions of nine States, shall

be suffi cient for the Establishment of this Constitution

between the States so ratifying the Same.

Done in Convention by the Unanimous Consent of the

States present the Seventeenth Day of September in the

Year of our Lord one thousand seven hundred and Eighty

seven and of the Independence of the United States of

America the Twelfth In Witness whereof We have hereunto

subscribed our Names,

Go. Washington-Presidt:

and deputy from Virginia

NEW HAMPSHIRE

John Langdon

Nicholas Gilman

MASSACHUSETTS

Nathaniel Gorham

Rufus King

CONNECTICUT

Wm. Saml. Johnson

Roger Sherman

NEW YORK

Alexander Hamilton

NEW JERSEY

Wil: Livingston

David Brearley

Wm. Paterson

Jona: Dayton

PENNSYLVANIA

B Franklin

Thomas Miffl in

Robt Morris

Geo. Clymer

Thos. FitzSimons

Jared Ingersoll

James Wilson

Gouv Morris

9

S

DELAWARE

Geo: Read

Gunning Bedford jun

John Dickinson

Richard Bassett

Jaco: Broom

MARYLAND

James McHenry

Dan of St. Thos. Jenifer

Danl Carroll

VIRGINIA

John BlairJames

Madison Jr.

NORTH CAROLINA

Wm. Blount

Richd. Dobbs Spaight

Hu Williamson

SOUTH CAROLINA

J. Rutledge

Charles Cotesworth Pinckney

Charles Pinckney

Pierce Butler

GEORGIA

William Few

Abr Baldwin

Attest William Jackson Secretary

In Convention Monday

September 17th, 1787.

Present

The States of

New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Mr. Hamilton

from New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware,

Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina and

Georgia.

Resolved,

That the preceeding Constitution be laid before the United

States in Congress assembled, and that it is the Opinion

of this Convention, that it should afterwards be submitted

to a Convention of Delegates, chosen in each State by the

People thereof, under the Recommendation of its Legislature,

for their Assent and Ratifi cation; and that each Convention

assenting to, and ratifying the Same, should give

Notice thereof to the United States in Congress assembled.

Resolved, That it is the Opinion of this Convention, that

as soon as the Conventions of nine States shall have ratifi ed

this Constitution, the United States in Congress assembled

should fi x a Day on which Electors should be appointed by

the States which shall have ratifi ed the same, and a Day on

which the Electors should assemble to vote for the President,

and the Time and Place for commencing Proceedings

under this Constitution.

That after such Publication the Electors should be appointed,

and the Senators and Representatives elected: That

the Electors should meet on the Day fi xed for the Election

of the President, and should transmit their Votes certifi ed,

signed, sealed and directed, as the Constitution requires, to

the Secretary of the United States in Congress assembled,

that the Senators and Representatives should convene at the

Time and Place assigned; that the Senators should appoint

a President of the Senate, for the sole Purpose of receiving,

opening and counting the Votes for President; and, that

after he shall be chosen, the Congress, together with the

President, should, without Delay, proceed to execute this

Constitution.

By the unanimous Order of the Convention

Go. Washington-Presidt:

W. JACKSON Secretary.

* Language in brackets has been changed by amendment.

10

S

Preamble to the

Bill of Rights

Congress of the United States

begun and held at the City of New-York, on

Wednesday the fourth of March,

one thousand seven hundred and eighty nine

THE Conventions of a number of the States, having at

the time of their adopting the Constitution, expressed

a desire, in order to prevent misconstruction or abuse

of its powers, that further declaratory and restrictive

clauses should be added: And as extending the ground

of public confi dence in the Government, will best

ensure the benefi cent ends of its institution.

RESOLVED by the Senate and House of

Representatives of the United States of America,

in Congress assembled, two thirds of both Houses

concurring, that the following Articles be proposed to

the Legislatures of the several States, as amendments

to the Constitution of the United States, all, or any of

which Articles, when ratifi ed by three fourths of the said

Legislatures, to be valid to all intents and purposes, as

part of the said Constitution; viz.

ARTICLES in addition to, and Amendment of the

Constitution of the United States of America, proposed

by Congress, and ratifi ed by the Legislatures of the

several States, pursuant to the fi fth Article of the

original Constitution.

(Note: The fi rst 10 amendments to the Constitution were

ratifi ed December 15, 1791, and form what is known as

the "Bill of Rights.")

Amendment I.

Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of

religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging

the freedom of speech, or of the press, or the right

of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the

Government for a redress of grievances.

Amendment II.

A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of

a free State, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms,

shall not be infringed.

Amendment III.

No Soldier shall, in time of peace be quartered in any

house, without the consent of the Owner, nor in time of

war, but in a manner to be prescribed by law.

Amendment IV.

The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses,

papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and

seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue,

but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affi rmation,

and particularly describing the place to be searched,

and the persons or things to be seized.

Amendment V.

No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise

infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of

a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the land or naval

forces, or in the Militia, when in actual service in time of

War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for

the same offence to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb;

nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness

against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property,

without due process of law; nor shall private property be

taken for public use, without just compensation.

THE AMENDMENTS TO THE CONSTITUTION OF

THE UNITED STATES AS RATIFIED BY THE STATES

11

S

Amendment VI.

In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the

right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury of

the State and district wherein the crime shall have been

committed, which district shall have been previously

ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and

cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses

against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses

in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel

for his defence.

Amendment VII.

In suits at common law, where the value in controversy

shall exceed twenty dollars, the right of trial by jury shall be

preserved, and no fact tried by a jury shall be otherwise reexamined

in any Court of the United States, than according

to the rules of the common law.

Amendment VIII.

Excessive bail shall not be required, nor excessive fi nes

imposed, nor cruel and unusual punishments infl icted.

Amendment IX.

The enumeration in the Constitution, of certain rights,

shall not be construed to deny or disparage others retained

by the people.

Amendment X.

The powers not delegated to the United States by the Constitution,

nor prohibited by it to the States, are reserved to

the States respectively, or to the people.

AMENDMENTS 11-27

Amendment XI.

Passed by Congress March 4, 1794. Ratifi ed February 7, 1795.

(Note: A portion of Article III, Section 2 of the Constitution was

modifi ed by the 11th Amendment.) Amendment.) th

The Judicial power of the United States shall not be construed

to extend to any suit in law or equity, commenced or prosecuted

against one of the United States by Citizens of another

State, or by Citizens or Subjects of any Foreign State.

Amendment XII.

Passed by Congress December 9, 1803. Ratifi ed June 15, 1804.

(Note: A portion of Article II, Section 1 of the Constitution was

changed by the 12th Amendment.)

The Electors shall meet in their respective states, and vote

by ballot for President and Vice-President, one of whom,

at least, shall not be an inhabitant of the same state with

themselves; they shall name in their ballots the person voted

for as President, and in distinct ballots the person voted

for as Vice-President, and they shall make distinct lists of

all persons voted for as President, and of all persons voted

for as Vice-President, and of the number of votes for each,

which lists they shall sign and certify, and transmit sealed

to the seat of the government of the United States, directed

to the President of the Senate;-the President of the Senate

shall, in the presence of the Senate and House of Representatives,

open all the certifi cates and the votes shall then be

counted;-The person having the greatest number of votes

for President, shall be the President, if such number be a

majority of the whole number of Electors appointed; and if

no person have such majority, then from the persons having

the highest numbers not exceeding three on the list of those

voted for as President, the House of Representatives shall

choose immediately, by ballot, the President. But in choosing

the President, the votes shall be taken by states, the

representation from each state having one vote; a quorum

for this purpose shall consist of a member or members from

two-thirds of the states, and a majority of all the states shall

be necessary to a choice. [And if the House of Representatives

shall not choose a President whenever the right of

choice shall devolve upon them, before the fourth day of

March next following, then the Vice-President shall act as

President, as in case of the death or other constitutional

disability of the President.-]* The person having the greatest

number of votes as Vice-President, shall be the Vice-President,

if such number be a majority of the whole number

of Electors appointed, and if no person have a majority,

then from the two highest numbers on the list, the Senate

shall choose the Vice-President; a quorum for the purpose

shall consist of two-thirds of the whole number of Senators,

and a majority of the whole number shall be necessary to

a choice. But no person constitutionally ineligible to the

offi ce of President shall be eligible to that of Vice-President

of the United States.

*Superseded by Section 3 of the 20th Amendment.

12

S

Amendment XIII.

Passed by Congress January 31, 1865. Ratifi ed December 6,

1865.

(Note: A portion of Article IV, Section 2 of the Constitution

was changed by the 13th Amendment.)

SECTION 1.

Neither slavery nor involuntary servitude, except as a

punishment for crime whereof the party shall have been

duly convicted, shall exist within the United States, or any

place subject to their jurisdiction.

SECTION 2.

Congress shall have power to enforce this article by

appropriate legislation.

Amendment XIV.

Passed by Congress June 13, 1866. Ratifi ed July 9, 1868.

(Note: Article I, Section 2 of the Constitution was modifi ed by

Section 2 of the 14th Amendment.)

SECTION 1.

All persons born or naturalized in the United States and

subject to the jurisdiction thereof, are citizens of the United

States and of the State wherein they reside. No State shall

make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges

or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall

any State deprive any person of life, liberty, or property,

without due process of law; nor deny to any person within

its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws.

SECTION 2.

Representatives shall be apportioned among the several

States according to their respective numbers, counting the

whole number of persons in each State, excluding Indians

not taxed. But when the right to vote at any election for

the choice of electors for President and Vice President of

the United States, Representatives in Congress, the Executive

and Judicial offi cers of a State, or the members of the

Legislature thereof, is denied to any of the male inhabitants

of such State, [being twenty-one years of age,]* and

citizens of the United States, or in any way abridged, except

for participation in rebellion, or other crime, the basis of

representation therein shall be reduced in the proportion

which the number of such male citizens shall bear to the

whole number of male citizens twenty-one years of age in

such State.

SECTION 3.

No person shall be a Senator or Representative in Congress,

or elector of President and Vice President, or hold

any offi ce, civil or military, under the United States, or

under any State, who, having previously taken an oath, as a

member of Congress, or as an offi cer of the United States,

or as a member of any State legislature, or as an executive

or judicial offi cer of any State, to support the Constitution

of the United States, shall have engaged in insurrection or

rebellion against the same, or given aid or comfort to the

enemies thereof. But Congress may by a vote of two-thirds

of each House, remove such disability.

SECTION 4.

The validity of the public debt of the United States, authorized

by law, including debts incurred for payment of

pensions and bounties for services in suppressing insurrection

or rebellion, shall not be questioned. But neither the

United States nor any State shall assume or pay any debt

or obligation incurred in aid of insurrection or rebellion

against the United States, or any claim for the loss or emancipation

of any slave; but all such debts, obligations and

claims shall be held illegal and void.

SECTION 5.

The Congress shall have the power to enforce, by appropriate

legislation, the provisions of this article.

*Changed by Section 1 of the 26th Amendment.

13

S

Amendment XV.

Passed by Congress February 26, 1869. Ratifi ed February 3, 1870.

SECTION 1.

The right of citizens of the United States to vote shall not be

denied or abridged by the United States or by any State on

account of race, color, or previous condition of servitude.

SECTION 2.

The Congress shall have the power to enforce this article by

appropriate legislation.

Amendment XVI.

Passed by Congress July 2, 1909. Ratifi ed February 3, 1913.

(Note: Article I, Section 9 of the Constitution was modifi ed by

the 16th Amendment.) Amendment.)

The Congress shall have power to lay and collect taxes on

incomes, from whatever source derived, without apportionment

among the several States, and without regard to any

census or enumeration.

Amendment XVII.

Passed by Congress May 13, 1912. Ratifi ed April 8, 1913.

(Note: Article I, Section 3 of the Constitution was modifi ed by

the 17th Amendment.)

The Senate of the United States shall be composed of two

Senators from each State, elected by the people thereof, for

six years; and each Senator shall have one vote. The electors

in each State shall have the qualifi cations requisite for electors

of the most numerous branch of the State legislatures.

When vacancies happen in the representation of any State

in the Senate, the executive authority of such State shall

issue writs of election to fi ll such vacancies: Provided, That

the legislature of any State may empower the executive

thereof to make temporary appointments until the people

fi ll the vacancies by election as the legislature may direct.

This amendment shall not be so construed as to affect the

election or term of any Senator chosen before it becomes

valid as part of the Constitution.

Amendment XVIII.

Passed by Congress December 18, 1917. Ratifi ed January 16,

1919\. Repealed by the 21st Amendment, December 5, 1933.

SECTION 1.

After one year from the ratifi cation of this article the

manufacture, sale, or transportation of intoxicating liquors

within, the importation thereof into, or the exportation

thereof from the United States and all territory subject to

the jurisdiction thereof for beverage purposes is hereby

prohibited.

SECTION 2.

The Congress and the several States shall have concurrent

power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation.

SECTION 3.

This article shall be inoperative unless it shall have been

ratified as an amendment to the Constitution by the legislatures

of the several States, as provided in the Constitution,

within seven years from the date of the submission hereof

to the States by the Congress.

Amendment XIX.

Passed by Congress June 4, 1919. Ratified August 18, 1920.

The right of citizens of the United States to vote shall not

be denied or abridged by the United States or by any State

on account of sex.

Congress shall have power to enforce this article by appropriate legislation

Amendment XX.

Passed by Congress March 2, 1932. Ratifi ed January 23, 1933.

(Note: Article I, Section 4 of the Constitution was modifi ed

by Section 2 of this Amendment. In addition, a portion of the

12th Amendment was superseded by Section 3.)

SECTION 1.

The terms of the President and the Vice President shall end

at noon on the 20th day of January, and the terms of Senators

and Representatives at noon on the 3d day of January,

of the years in which such terms would have ended if this

article had not been ratifi ed; and the terms of their successors

shall then begin.

SECTION 2.

The Congress shall assemble at least once in every year, and

such meeting shall begin at noon on the 3d day of January,

unless they shall by law appoint a different day.

SECTION 3.

If, at the time fi xed for the beginning of the term of the

President, the President elect shall have died, the Vice President

elect shall become President. If a President shall not

have been chosen before the time fi xed for the beginning of

his term, or if the President elect shall have failed to qualify,

then the Vice President elect shall act as President until a

President shall have qualifi ed; and the Congress may by law

provide for the case wherein neither a President elect nor a

Vice President shall have qualifi ed, declaring who shall then

act as President, or the manner in which one who is to act

shall be selected, and such person shall act accordingly until

a President or Vice President shall have qualifi ed.

SECTION 4.

The Congress may by law provide for the case of the death

of any of the persons from whom the House of Representatives

may choose a President whenever the right of choice

shall have devolved upon them, and for the case of the

death of any of the persons from whom the Senate may

choose a Vice President whenever the right of choice shall

have devolved upon them.

SECTION 5.

Sections 1 and 2 shall take effect on the 15th day of October

following the ratifi cation of this article.

SECTION 6.

This article shall be inoperative unless it shall have been

ratifi ed as an amendment to the Constitution by the legislatures

of three-fourths of the several States within seven

years from the date of its submission.

Amendment XXI.

Passed by Congress February 20, 1933. Ratifi ed December 5,

1933.

SECTION 1.

The eighteenth article of amendment to the Constitution

of the United States is hereby repealed.

SECTION 2.

The transportation or importation into any State, Territory,

or possession of the United States for delivery or use therein

of intoxicating liquors, in violation of the laws thereof, is

hereby prohibited.

SECTION 3.

This article shall be inoperative unless it shall have been

ratifi ed as an amendment to the Constitution by conventions

in the several States, as provided in the Constitution,

within seven years from the date of the submission hereof

to the States by the Congress.

15

S

Amendment XXII.

Passed by Congress March 21, 1947. Ratifi ed February 27,

1951.

SECTION 1.

No person shall be elected to the offi ce of the President

more than twice, and no person who has held the offi ce of

President, or acted as President, for more than two years of

a term to which some other person was elected President

shall be elected to the offi ce of President more than once.

But this Article shall not apply to any person holding the

offi ce of President when this Article was proposed by Congress,

and shall not prevent any person who may be holding

the offi ce of President, or acting as President, during the

term within which this Article becomes operative from

holding the offi ce of President or acting as President during

the remainder of such term.

SECTION 2.

This article shall be inoperative unless it shall have been

ratifi ed as an amendment to the Constitution by the legislatures

of three-fourths of the several States within seven

years from the date of its submission to the States by the

Congress.

Amendment XXIII.

Passed by Congress June 16, 1960. Ratifi ed March 29, 1961.

SECTION 1.

The District constituting the seat of Government of the

United States shall appoint in such manner as Congress

may direct:

A number of electors of President and Vice President equal

to the whole number of Senators and Representatives

in Congress to which the District would be entitled if it

were a State, but in no event more than the least populous

State; they shall be in addition to those appointed by the

States, but they shall be considered, for the purposes of

the election of President and Vice President, to be electors

appointed by a State; and they shall meet in the District

and perform such duties as provided by the twelfth article

of amendment.

SECTION 2.

The Congress shall have power to enforce this article by

appropriate legislation.

Amendment XXIV.

Passed by Congress August 27, 1962. Ratifi ed January 23, 1964.

SECTION 1.

The right of citizens of the United States to vote in any primary

or other election for President or Vice President, for

electors for President or Vice President, or for Senator or

Representative in Congress, shall not be denied or abridged

by the United States or any State by reason of failure to pay

poll tax or other tax.

SECTION 2.

The Congress shall have power to enforce this article by

appropriate legislation.

16

S

Amendment XXV.

Passed by Congress July 6, 1965. Ratifi ed February 10, 1967.

(Note: Article II, Section 1 of the Constitution was modifi ed by

the 25th Amendment.)

SECTION 1.

In case of the removal of the President from offi ce or of

his death or resignation, the Vice President shall become

President.

SECTION 2.

Whenever there is a vacancy in the offi ce of the Vice President,

the President shall nominate a Vice President who

shall take offi ce upon confi rmation by a majority vote of

both Houses of Congress.

SECTION 3.

Whenever the President transmits to the President pro

tempore of the Senate and the Speaker of the House of

Representatives his written declaration that he is unable

to discharge the powers and duties of his offi ce, and until

he transmits to them a written declaration to the contrary,

such powers and duties shall be discharged by the Vice

President as Acting President.

SECTION 4.

Whenever the Vice President and a majority of either the

principal offi cers of the executive departments or of such

other body as Congress may by law provide, transmit to the

President pro tempore of the Senate and the Speaker of the

House of Representatives their written declaration that the

President is unable to discharge the powers and duties of

his offi ce, the Vice President shall immediately assume the

powers and duties of the offi ce as Acting President.

17

Thereafter, when the President transmits to the President

pro tempore of the Senate and the Speaker of the House of

Representatives his written declaration that no inability exists,

he shall resume the powers and duties of his offi ce unless

the Vice President and a majority of either the principal

offi cers of the executive department or of such other body

as Congress may by law provide, transmit within four days

to the President pro tempore of the Senate and the Speaker

of the House of Representatives their written declaration

that the President is unable to discharge the powers and

duties of his offi ce. Thereupon Congress shall decide the

issue, assembling within forty-eight hours for that purpose

if not in session. If the Congress, within twenty-one days

after receipt of the latter written declaration, or, if Congress

is not in session, within twenty-one days after Congress is

required to assemble, determines by two-thirds vote of both

Houses that the President is unable to discharge the powers

and duties of his offi ce, the Vice President shall continue to

discharge the same as Acting President; otherwise, the President

shall resume the powers and duties of his offi ce.

Amendment XXVI.

Passed by Congress March 23, 1971. Ratifi ed July 1, 1971.

(Note: Amendment 14, Section 2 of the Constitution was

modifi ed by Section 1 of the 26th Amendment.)

SECTION 1.

The right of citizens of the United States, who are eighteen

years of age or older, to vote shall not be denied or abridged

by the United States or by any State on account of age.

SECTION 2.

The Congress shall have power to enforce this article by

appropriate legislation.

Amendment XXVII.

Originally proposed Sept. 25, 1789. Ratified May 7, 1992.

No law, varying the compensation for the services of the

Senators and Representatives, shall take effect, until an election

of representatives shall have intervened.


End file.
